homegrown_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Minghags: The Movie!
Minghags: The Movie! (2009) ''' The anticipated follow-up to Bam Margera's independent hit film HAGGARD and the widely popular CKY series! Bam Margera and Brandon Dicamillo star as Lenny and Ponce, trailer trash rockers who have vowed revenge on billionaire scumbag Rut Ru (Brandon Dicamillo) for heisting their cool invention "The Garbage Juicer"! In desperation, the dimwits recruit Badger (Ryan Dunn), a whipped wussy who endlessly obsesses over a worthless wench who has shamed him into submission! Meanwhile, their pal Ralph (Mark The Bagger) is a campus nincompoop who has flunked and found himself grounded for life by his father (Pop Pop Margera)! Will the nimrods foul Rut Ru's well laid plans, save the Garbage Juicer, and still get to the sorority party on time? '''Cast & Appearances * Brandon DiCamillo * Bam Margera * Ryan Dunn * David "Lord" Bottaro * Angie Cuturic * Ted Trullinger * Mark the Bagger * Brandon Novak * Boof Margera * Phillip Margera Sr. * Rake Yohn * Gina Lynn * Patrick Flanagan * Burt Brooks * Terry Kennedy * Don Vito * Phil Margera * April Margera * Jimmy Pop Ali * Evil Jarred Hasselhoff * Jukka Hildén * Jarno "Jarppi" Leppälä * Joseph Frantz * Steve Conjar * Steve Miller * Chris Hoey * Dave Fairman * Natalie Camagna * Buddy Bill * Dave Magrogan * Virginia Randall * Gunner Butler * Mike Hain * Zac Hartwell * Matt Dyce * Mark Weiss * Rachel Kasuch * Jesse Margera * Chad I. Ginsburg * Matt Cole * Kerry Getz * Joe Chiodo * Dino Bottaro * Jeff Thompson * Dwayne Domsohn * Mike Cummings * Mark Hanna * Skylar Owen * Jill Owen * Ryan Gee * Jessica Rothstein * Denis Costello * Brian Sayers * Anthony Garbarino * Jim Spickler * Selina Becker * Missy Margera * William Carozzo * Johnny Mateu * Brian Matthews * Seth Meisterman * Jim Mundell * Willie Munns * Mellisa P. Lampshade * Michael Harrah * Michael Collier * Randy Dascher * David Fenton * Dana Mazzola * Mike McCarthy * Lendon Pridgen * David Reimund * Raymond Fowlkes * Brandon Jones * Mike Turner * Damon Wade * William Washington Film Information Director: '''Bam Margera '''Release Date: '''2009 (US) '''Running Time: '''1 h, 28 min '''Country: '''United States '''Full Credits From DVD Co-Directors: * Joseph Frantz * Brandon DiCamillo Written by: * Bam Margera * Joseph Frantz * Brandon DiCamillo Executive Producers: * Bam Margera * Joseph Frantz * Brandon DiCamillo Director of Photography: * Joseph Frantz Producers: * Shelden "Dooner" Smith * Mike Nutt Associate Producer: * Brian Matthews Voice Overs: * Brandon DiCamillo Body Doubles: * Brian Matthews * Shelden "Dooner" Smith Production Designer: * Seth Meisterman Art Director: * Seth Meisterman Assistant Art Director: * Selina Becker Art Assistants: * Mike Hain * Mark Hanna Wardrobe Supervisor: * Selina Becker Costume Designer: * Brandon DiCamillo Makeup Artists: * Selina Becker * April Margera Sound Supervisor: * Jim Spickler Additional Sound Mixers: * Mark Hanna * Justin Gray * Phil Rosati Effects Supervisor: * Joseph Frantz Stop Motion Animation: * David Deneen Prosthetics: * David Deneen Mechanical Effects: * Seth Meisterman Visual Effects Artist: * Mike Nutt Special Effects Assistants: * Selina Becker * Mike Hain * Mark Hanna * Michael Harnish * Micah Haun * Frank Micle * Paul Nasch Title Designer: * Joseph Frantz Directing Animator: * Joseph Frantz Pyrotechnic Supervisor: * Chris Barnes Fire Stunts: * Chris Barnes Bicycle Stunts: * Patrick "Lumpy" Laughlin Car Stunt Driver: * Zachary Hartwell Fight Choreographers: * Brandon DiCamillo * Joseph Frantz Fight Stunts: * Brandon DiCamillo * Ryan Gee * Mark Hanna * Mike Hain * Brian Matthews * Mike Nutt Asst. Fire Stunt Coordinators: * Don Hewitt * Don Hewitt Jr. * Michael E. Lindren * Ian McLaughlin * Michael Russo Camera Operator: * Joseph Frantz Second Camera: * Joe Chiodo Camera Assistant: * Joe Chiodo Key Grips: * Mike Nutt * Zafer "Coach" Ulkucu Dolly Grip: * Mike Nutt Grips: * Joe Chiodo * Chris Connelly * Rudi Fischer * Mike Hain * Mark Hanna * David A. Ruth Glidecam Operator: * Joseph Frantz Glidecam Assistant: * Mike Nutt Crane Services by: * Air, Sea, Land Productions Inc. * Larry Bossone * Jersey Jibs LLC. Jib Operators: * Larry Bossone * Anthony Lenzo * Jim Mundell Jib Technicians: * Willie Munns * Zachary Spira-Bauer Camera: Behind the Scenes: * Ryan Gee Additional BTS Camera: * Joe Chiodo * Shelden "Dooner" Smith * Jim Spickler * Brian Matthews * Mike Nutt * Brandon DiCamillo Still Photography: * Ryan Gee Additional Still Photography: * Mark Weiss * Seth Meisterman * Joe Chiodo * Mike Nutt Post Production Supervisor: * Mike Nutt Editors: * Mike Nutt * Bam Margera Supervising Sound Editor: * Joseph Frantz Sound Designer: * Mike Taylor Sound Mixer: * Chad I. Ginsburg Foley Artists: * Joseph Frantz * Mike Nutt * Bam Margera * Mike Taylor * Brandon DiCamillo Digital Intermediate: * DIVE, Philadelphia Colorist: * Robert Lovejoy Digital Film Colorist: * Robert Lovejoy Senior Datacine Operator: * Robert Lovejoy Datacine Assistant: * Matt Wolford DI Engineer: * Robert Pyle DI Producer: * Andy Williams Digital Production Manager: * John-Michael Trojan Production Executive: * Diana Caputo Post-Production Coordinator: * Alyson Peters Dubs & Engineering: * Chris Rauch * Andrew Young Production Assistants: * Ian "Eyeball" Bogert * Jessi Cayton * John Cocco * Sean Donnelly * John Galloway * Eric Kauffman * Jesse Kennedy * Gina Petti * Jamie Sims Set Paramedic and Ambulance Services: * Damon Wade Arial Services: * High Exposure Arial Advertising Film: * Kodak Film Film Processing: * NFL Films Editing Suite: * Bam Margera Inc. * Frantz Enterprises Film Transfer and Post: * Shooters Post and Transfer Visual Effects: * Coda Visual Effects Camera Services: * Arriflex Service Center, New York Subtitles and Closed Captions: * Visual Data Media Services Inc. Poster Designers: * Seth Meisterman * Joseph Frantz Poster Illustrator: * Steve Sistilli, Rough Sketch Studio Title Designer/Illustrator: * Joseph Frantz Art Consultants/Additional Illustrators: * Seth Meisterman * Joseph Frantz Web Designer: * Jody Monson * Jomotion Creative Marketing Director for Minghags Incorporated: * Joseph Frantz Business Consultants: * Caroline Fellows MBA Insurance Services: * Julie Wood * Wheatman LLC. Legal Consultation/Services: * Eugene Malady Esquire * Francis C. Miller Esquire Music Clearance: * Greg Danylyshyn * GoBig! Entertainment * Chad I Ginsburg Production Accountant: * Caroline Fellows MBA Extras: * Chris Bechtle * Rebecca DeFeo * Dana Gavaghan * Mike Hain * Mark Hanna * Joseph Herzog * Renee Merion * Francis C. Miller Esquire * Brenda Moyer * Cindy Norcini * Curt Norcini * Laini Olivieri * Paul Rubino * Nick Snavely * Kristin Alexander * Selina Becker * Tabatha Brahm * Susie Buck * Jacqueline Bunn * Brandon DiCamillo * Sean Donnelly * Austin Frieman * Kelly Lafferty * Timothy Sheetz * Sarvie Besharat * Kathleen Bird * Scott Bunce * Jennifer Carozzo * Sean Donnelly * John Galloway * Craig Hobdell * Hunter Johnston * Stephanie Johnston * Rory Kaiserman * Jen Liberatore * Dan Maisano * Christian Miller * Nicholas Quartapella * Cirilo Cruz Aranda * Sean Baldwin * Norman Campbell * Carlos Elizalde * Dartrel Jacobs * Niesha Jacobs * Tonoa Jacobs * Doug McBourne * Bill McKinney * Joshua Wilkins * Vaughn Worrell * Kim Brandriff * Hayley Buffman * Kevin Margera * Seth Meisterman * Amanda Strittmatter * John Galloway * Jaclyn Lobb * Mike Nutt * Julie Albanese * Geoff Blake * Lauren Blake * Kim Brandriff * James Burnett * Caitlin Butler * Heather Camillo * Andrea Cerankowski * Nicole Cuminti * Anna D'Amico * Collette DeBenedetto * David DeCurtis * Melissa Dilger * Luke Ditecca * Jessica Ehrlich * Ashley Fink * Alli Floryshak * Chelsea Goukler * Pari Hashemi * Rachel Holtzman * Denise Hope * Tova Ioannucci * Amanda Johns * Kelly Kinstrey * Christina Krafty * Phil Ladjanski * Erica Macin * Bonnie MacNeill * Maureen McGinnes * Nicole O'Connell * Lisa Orange * Melissa Pacitti * Danielle Penge * Chelsea Rabbe * Nicole Reed * Ron Roberts * Kathryn Rybeck * Alaina Scaturro * Shelden "Dooner" Smith * Sam Spangler * Samantha Swan * Cara Sweeny * Nicole Tassinaro * Jean-Marie Tighe * Danielle Tobin * Cori Totoro * Megan Tracey * Buddy Bill * Ryan Gee * Shelden Smith * Mandy Buchanan * Gunner Butler * Anthony Garbarino Soundtrack * Turbonegro - Final Warning * Viking Skull - Blackened Sunrise * Viking Skull - The Hidden Flame * Fly Society - Get Rich Sh*t * Fly Society - Fresh * Shat - Cuntchuck * Chuck Treece - Trailer Park Blues * Chuck Treece - Sweet Seat * Chuck Treece - Tucker's Dinner Spaz * The Frogs - These Are The Finest... * On-WA - Pablo Muse Dub * Dr. Mister and Mr. Handsome - Kokaloka * The Skreppers - Udai Rock * The Skreppers - Kinky Pinky Wimpy * Backwoods Payback - Mickey Morandini * Vains of Jenna - Set It Off * Vains of Jenna - Enemy in Me * Lacrimas Profundere - Ave End * Sopor Aeternus - Dead Souls * Venomous - Shook * Venomous - Look Up * Venomous - The Acquisition * Unkle Matt and the Sh*tbirdz - I Just Want to Hump You * Finntroll - Eliytres * The Burning Bush - Fun Tashlach * The Burning Bush - Varshaver Freylekhs * Tuomari Nurmio - Valo Yossa * Chad I Ginsburg - This Means War * Chad I Ginsburg - Arrow in Ass * Chad I Ginsburg - What the F*ck * Chad I Ginsburg - Investors * Chad I Ginsburg - Buddy Bill Hook Dude * Chad I Ginsburg - Knife Fight * Chad I Ginsburg - Donut Discovery * Chad I Ginsburg - Disease Discovery * Chad I Ginsburg - Needle Ass * Chad I Ginsburg - Frenzied Ride * Chad I Ginsburg - Poop Head * Matt Jaunitis - Pluck Pluck Plink * Gnar Kill - The Golden Egg * Gnar Kill - When it Rains it Pours * Gnar Kill - Gay Fags * Gnar Kill - Arnold's Workout * Gnar Kill - Mustard Man